paddy_and_tom_reviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scotty
Scotty is an LNER A3 and the wisest member of the WER Fleet and one of the founding members of the WER Fleet. Bio: Scotty is an LNER A3, who lives on the WER. Personality: Scotty is known as the wisest engine on West East. He is kind and resourceful. Appearances: WER Adventures: Season 1: * The Ghost * The Remembrance Train * BBC Children in Need Season 2: * Bother and no Lateness * Paddy and the Coaches * Barbara and the Line of Reading pt 1 * Comic Relief * Paddy? * Olivia and the Royal train * Tom & the Great Storm of West East * A place for Barbara Season 3/Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures: * Change!! * Deja Vu * The Stolen Christmas Decorations * Scotty and Tom in India * Poppy the Red engine * Poppy's Big Adventure * Barbara and the Line of Reading pt 2 * Barbara? * Fowler? * The main 8 engine's photo. * Christmas at the Sheds Season 4: * Farewell dear Lady * The Breakup * Seeing is believing * Milly the new engine * A GNR N2's new home * 1980! * Cameron Wessex visits * The Four Founding Engines fallout * 1989! Season 5: * Christmas Party * A new Year! * Easter 1995 * Nation in Mourning * A new Century * First year of the 21st Century * 2002! * 60th episode! * Family news? * 2009! Season 6: * New Controller * Albert the J50 * No.673 * Selina the LNER tank engine * Paddy goes to Sodor * The Diamond Jubilee * 2012! * 2013! * 2014! * 2015! Season 7: * Scotty, Daisy, Phryne and the Express * WER Sheds closed for repair * An unexpected visitor * Smokey Joe! * 100th episode! Season 8: * Paddy and the Great Robbery of West East * Luca the LNER A3 * Luca & Scotty * Thief! Season 9/Downfall: * Paddy finally breaks! * Paddy runs away * The Downfall of Paddy * Guilt * Anger! * A new tank engine * War! * Luck or Fate? * Diesel 844's return * WER Sheds is too quiet * 2022! * No Rest? * Wicked! * Hope * Is it over? * The return of an old friend Season 10: * Louise the LNER B4 * LNER Heritage * B12's * Jimmy the LMS Coronation Specials: * SWR HISTORY * SWR Origins- S2 * WER Adventures The Movie * WER AT WAR * The Haunting of Barrington Manor * The Ghost of Alfie * Scotty and Paddy Where it all began * Scotty and Paddy: The Ghost Of THE WER * WER Adventures The Sequel Movie Non S&P Specials: * 1963 movie * Reunited Voice Actors: * MrA thehedgehog- Scotty and Paddy Shorts * Gingercat65- WER Adventures Whistle: Scotty shares his TV counterpart from Thomas and Friends whistle Basis: Scott is based off the real life version of The Flying Scotsman. Model: The hornby model that Gingercat65 uses is the Apple Green version of Flying Scotsman. Trivia: Scotty shares the same Gordon face pack as JoelCategory:Steam engines Category:The main 8 engines Category:Green engines Category:Tender engines Category:SWR Fleet Category:220th Platoon Category:LNER engines Category:Characters Category:4-6-2 Category:The Four Founding Engines Category:Male characters Category:Items Category:Relationships Category:WER Fleet Category:Engines